A WoW Romance Book 1
by WOWGirl12
Summary: A romance story with the guy as the dude-in-distress and the girl as the knight, or rogue in this case, in shining armor. A straight romance story with a sort of love triangle going on in which one point is ignored by the other two. Contains some battle scenes and implied (# %). More than one night elf, in fact three. Made with my own characters except for some NPCs.


Disclaimer: Blizzard Entertainment owns all this stuff; I am not making money off of it.

Author note: Contains the female as the hero and the male as the dude in distress. Will be explained later.

Milais shrugged off his heavy bag, handing it over to the centaur and in return being handed the quest's rewards, some silver and a couple pieces of copper, along with some gear.

His robe was rather itchy, but it signified him as a druid, for which he was grateful. He had a hatchet hanging by his side for emergencies, but he usually stuck to using his feline form to take down his enemies.

Today, things were going to change, though. He was going to take out a nightsaber using only his hatchet. Fidgeting nervously, he crept towards it and raised his hatchet…..

Then he heard the soft growl behind him.

Whirling around, he accomplished two things in rapid succession: tripping himself on his robe and crashing on to the ground in a way that exposed certain doom in the form of an alpha nightsaber looming over him.

Suppressing the urge to scream like a little girl, Milais backed up against a tree, waving his hatchet in front of himself threateningly. The threatening aspect was dampened greatly, actually drowned, by his fear.

Giving the cat equivalents of smiles, they closed in on him. He closed his eyes, waiting for pain and/or death to come quickly. But when he was unharmed after a little while, he opened his eyes and saw two night elves clearing out the cats, one a druid and the other a rogue.

The druid wore robes like himself and was busy casting wrath upon every cat in the immediate area, her blue-green braid swinging over her shoulder with every lob of magical wrath. Her tattoos were simple, just a leaf pattern going around her eyes, the same color as her hair but outlined in purple.

The rogue had the same color hair, but her tattoos were sharper, curving like knives down her cheeks and gleaming with sweat as she slashed at the cats with a hatchet much like his own and a dagger with a green-wrapped hilt, her long ponytail bobbing as she moved, just like her ears.

They had similar skin tones; just the druid had more of a gray tinge to her skin while there was more blue to the rogue's color. Of course, due to the girls' equipment, he only saw their faces.

He snapped out of his observation trance and started casting wrath. It was common courtesy to help your saviors as a way to pay off your debt to them. At least, it said so on the battle board.

Seeing they were outskilled, the few cats that were left made a hasty retreat to the forest. Then the girls turned to him, and he saw the rogue's mouth moving while the druid readied a spell that made her fingers go green.

"What?" The rogue shook her head and started again. "Are you okay?" At this point Milais decided it was time to take stock of his body parts, missing or in their proper place. After affirming he was still in one piece, he turned his face towards her again. "Yeah, I think so."

The druid muttered an incantation and nodded, seeming satisfied. "Thank you, um…" The druid answered first. "I'm Morelle. This is my little sister, Careldia." Careldia rolled her eyes at the word 'little' before replying to her sister's comment. "Yes, and I'm perfectly capable of saying my own name, Mori."

'Mori's eye twitched. She kept going. "Any who, me and my sister were going on a quest. Wanna come?" Milais thought for a moment and checked his objectives list, and, seeing nothing, quickly agreed. "Sure!"

And so the trio walked off towards a lake, unaware of Careldia stealing looks at Milais or the male blood elf rogue stealthing behind them. "No way. She's _mine, _even if she doesn't know it," he hissed under his breath, moving to follow them in the shadows.


End file.
